Undergrads Season 2: Episode 1: New Beginnings
by theclumsystallion
Summary: Follows the Undergrads Gimpy, Rocko, Nitz and Cal through their second year at State U, Techerson Tech and CSJCC as Sohmores. COMPLETED!!
1. New Beginnings 1

Nitz: Rocko, you have more than 6 Risk cards  
  
Rocko: Shut up. I'm thinking  
  
(More Risk cards spill on the table)  
  
Gimpy: Dammit Rocko. If your just going to cheat, just leave  
  
(Rocko throws down all his cards on the table and smashes the table sending Risk pieces flying everywhere)  
  
NItz: (slaps his forehead) Well thats over  
  
Cal: (Comes out from under a blanket of the floor) Hey guys. Did I win again?  
  
Ntiz: Sure Cal  
  
Cal: Hooray! I'm the risk champ!  
  
Gimpy: Oh well. It's time for the traditional toast! (Gimpy raises his glass. The rest follow suit except for Rocko)  
  
Rocko: Hold on. (Rocko pulls out a flask and pours it into his root beer)  
  
Gimpy: As sophmore's, this year our school work will be too important to speak amongst each other, therefore we say our final farewells  
  
Cal: (sniffs and wipes a tear away)  
  
Nitz: Gimpy, what are you talking about? We made this same toast last year.  
  
Gimpy: And we never saw each other  
  
Nitz: I saw you guys every day!  
  
Rocko: Gimpy's right Nitz. With Gimpy out in the Pacific on his war deck, we'll never see him. And I'm not visiting if your living with that pud Cal  
  
Cal: Aw, I'll miss you too buddy guy!  
  
Nitz: (Shakes his head) Whatever you say. (Raises his glass with a resounding clink together)  
  
All: Here here!  
  
(They all take a drink, then Nitz looks over his drink at Gimpy)  
  
Nitz: By the way Gimpy, have you been keeping up with all your friends at Tech?  
  
Gimpy: Well, I wanted to take a break this summer but I didn't want to lose any of their respect, so I got an old program I wrote in grade eight to cover for me online.  
  
Nitz: How?  
  
Gimpy: It just responds with a Star Wars quote generated at random  
  
Nitz: (Smiles) They'll be none the wiser  
  
~Main Theme~ 


	2. New Beginnings 2

(Nitz is in his room, emptying a box full of books. Rocko walks in)  
  
Rocko: So what made you decide to come back?  
  
Nitz: My mom told me that if I don't go back to school I have to pay rent and get a job.  
  
Rocko: Excellent. Way to dodge the rents. They'll be paying for everything again  
  
Nitz: If your trying to convince me to get my credit card back  
  
Rocko: (waves up hands defensively) Wouldn't think of it. What are you doing anyways?  
  
Nitz: I decided to look through my stuff of last year and repack to see what I might need this year. (Nitz continues to rummage through his stuff. Rocko lays down on Nitz's bed and lights a cigarrette.)  
  
(Nitz continues to rummage till he pulls out his trademark picture of Kimmy Burton. he stares at it for a few moments)  
  
Rocko: So whats the deal with her? Did you end up nailing her? Nitz: (groans) Thats not for-  
  
Rocko: Right (Rolls eyes) A Gentlemen does not kiss and tell.  
  
Nitz: Yeah. Thanks.  
  
Rocko: (Lets out a cough that sounds distintly like 'virgin')  
  
Nitz: Wait, how did you know about that anyways?  
  
Rocko: I ran into Jesse on my way to Chilton Hall  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rocko: (walking along the street and passes by Jesse. Promptly turns around) Take your top off!  
  
Jesse: (Stops, turns around with her hand up to slap him, but then stops and smiles) Oh, hi Rocko.  
  
Rocko: (Looking confused) Have we met?  
  
Jesse: (Sarcastically) Not if I could go back and change it  
  
Rocko: Oh, your Nitz's friend  
  
Jesse: (Turns bright red) Right. Tell that creep he better be happy with that one night stand with Kimmy, cause he lost a friend to it. (Jesse storms off in the other direction, then stops and turns around)  
  
Jesse: You know Rocko, I've always thought you were quite the fine piece of meat  
  
Rocko: (eyes brighten up) So will you?  
  
Jesse: (Smiles sweetly) OK, for old times sake. (Jesse takes off her shirt. Rocko pulls out a camera and starts snapping photos while mumbling to himself in a perverted voice)  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Nitz: Uh Rocko?  
  
Rocko: (Far off look dissapeared) Man, that was a sweet day  
  
Nitz: I think you might have imagined some of that story  
  
Rocko: Whatever, you get the idea. What were we talking about again?  
  
Nitz: Nothing. I was just packing. (Re-lays Kimmy picture into the box, seals in and tapes it shut) All ready to go then  
  
Rocko: Are you rooming with that pud Cal again?  
  
Nitz: (pause) Well, I didn't have much of a choice. I got a letter in the mail saying i'd been requested to stay with him. Looks like Cal wanted me as a roomate again.  
  
Rocko: (Slaps his forehead with his hand, shaking his head slowly)  
  
Nitz: Whatever. Cal is an RA now, so he picked out the best room on the floor.  
  
~Cut to cal leading Nitz through the hallway while covering Nitz's eyes~  
  
Cal: We're almost there buddy roomy guy  
  
Nitz: (Smiling) Alright Cal. Lets see this great new room  
  
Cal: (leads Nitz into a room. He throws his hand away from Nitz's eyes) Ta-da! Doodla-dloo!!  
  
Nitz: (Inspects the blue wall's and familiar stains on the wall and floor) Cal. This is our room from last year.  
  
Cal: Isn't it great roomy-guy? We can have just as much fun this year in this room as we did last year! Hooray!  
  
Nitz: (Looks around the room dissapointed, but then shrugs and plops down in his bed) Welcome back to State I guess  
  
~Commercial 


	3. New Beginnings 3

(Mump is on a boat wearing dark sunglasses. It is off shore approaching a 19th century style anti-aircraft deck. The boat slows down near a docking pad, and three students come to greet him.)  
  
Three students: (Hands saluting) Good morning Commander Mump  
  
Mump: (Nods) I expect that we are on schedule  
  
Lead student: Well, we have been working hard all summer sir. The deck will be finished on schedule  
  
Mump: G-Prime does not share your optomism  
  
(Lead student and Mump stop to face each other)  
  
Lead student: But he asks the impossible! I need more men!  
  
Mump: Then perhaps you can tell him that when he arrives  
  
(The three students gasp)  
  
Lead student: G-Prime is coming here?  
  
Mump: That is correct, and he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress  
  
Lead student: (straightens up) Then we shall double our efforts  
  
Mump: I should hope so. G-Prime is not as forgiving as I am.  
  
(Mump walks away leaving lead student shaking. Five steps later Mump falls with a high pitched screech onto the deck)  
  
*  
  
(Nitz is setting up the room in the exact way it was last year. He steps back to admire his work. The door bursts open)  
  
Rocko: What the hell is this?  
  
Nitz: Easy Rocko  
  
Rocko: I can't believe that wad picked out the same room you were in last year  
  
Nitz: I guess it meant a lot for him  
  
Rocko: Where is he now?  
  
Nitz: He's leading the floor meeting. I have to go since I'm his friend this year  
  
Rocko: (Smiles) thats not the only reason is it?  
  
Nitz: (Blushed) Maybe not  
  
Rocko: Your hoping Jesse is there  
  
Nitz: (Nods)  
  
Rocko: (Looks up thoughtfully) She does have a nice ass  
  
*  
  
(Cal surrounded by a whole batch of first year girls staring at him dreamy eyed. Cal is wearing a bath robe over his signature grey kangaroo and is wearing sun glasses.)  
  
Cal: 'Sup peeps? I'm the Calster  
  
All the girls: (Dreamily) Hi Cal  
  
Cal: And I'm your RA, so if your ever feeling bummed, you can come talk to me! The Calster! Yeah!  
  
(Silence for a long period of time while Cal stands around expectantly. Nitz walks in with Rocko)  
  
Cal: (Smiles) Nitz-guy! You made it! This is my friend Nitz and Rocko  
  
(the crowd looks over at them uninterested)  
  
Rocko: Ladies. I am a second year now, so if you have sex with me, you'll be cooler, or something  
  
(The girls give Rocko angry looks. Rocko turns around and leave) Lesbians (he whispers to Nitz)  
  
Cal: He's funny  
  
*   
  
(Nitz is walking around the Quad by himself)  
  
Nitz: (To himself) Wow, nothing seems to have changed too much.  
  
(He walks across the Quad looking exactly the same. Nitz walks across into the mess hall. He looks around for a bit, then his face brightens)  
  
Nitz: Hey! Broedy! Kruger! Danny! (Nitz walks toward where they are sitting)  
  
Kruger: Who the #@*! are you?  
  
Danny: (laughs)  
  
Broedy: Hey, the Nitza is back. I thought you weren't coming back this year.  
  
Nitz: (Nervously) Well-I decided my-education was too important to give up now  
  
Kruger: His $%&@! mom made him come back.  
  
Danny: (laughs)  
  
Nitz: (turns red) Anyways, have you guys seen Jesse since you've been back?  
  
Broedy: Yeah, shes on the same floor this year  
  
Nitz: Oh, me too  
  
Kruger: *%#^ great  
  
Nitz: Anyways, how was your summer  
  
Broedy: I wrote a book. An autobiography of my life as a fine tuned director  
  
Kruger: ^$%# summer. I just ^$&#% pulled a lot of &$%# with #&%^$ and some $&$^# on the weekends  
  
Danny: (laughs)  
  
Nitz: Right. What about you Danny.  
  
Danny: (Stops laughing and shrugs)  
  
Nitz: Well I better be off then. I'll see you guys around I guess  
  
Broedy: Later Nitz  
  
*  
  
Rocko: Alright, it's great to be back. (Rocko throws down a huge box and an empty keg. Everyone around scrambles to get away. Craigy step forward)  
  
Craigy: Brother Rocko. Glad to see you back.  
  
Rocko: Aw, it's kick ass to be back. Time to get drunk and score with lots of chicks again, just like old times, hey buddy. (Rocko just out a hand)  
  
Craigy: (Winces away from the outsretched hand) Listen Rocko, your a sophmore now, so there are a few more responibilities this year. First of all you have to show the new first years the ropes. I want you to take a group-  
  
Rocko's view: blah blah Blah blah bla-blah blah blah-  
  
Craigy: You got all that Rocko?  
  
Rocko: Craigy, you can count on me.  
  
Craigy: (smiles and walks away)  
  
Rocko: (Grabs a hold of his keg and brings it to the stairs and begins loudly dragging it up, letting it crash every step of the way  
  
Craigy: Oh god, what have I done  
  
~Commercial 


	4. New Beginnings 4

(Scene opens on Nitz and Cal's room. Cal is humming to himself and Nitz walks in and approaches his box and starts unpacking.)  
  
Cal: Aw hey Nitz guy. Like my new posters? Nitz: (Looks at the posters that had been in the wall last year.) Are we gonna decorate this room the exact same way this year?  
  
Cal: Aw, lets not fight guy.  
  
Nitz: (Shrugs. Pulls out his computer and puts it on the dest the exact same way it had been last year. After a few more minutes of packing, the room looks exactly the same. Nitz pull's out his picture of Kimmy staring at it for a moment.)  
  
Cal: Are you gonna put that picture up guy?  
  
Nitz: (Puts the picture back in his box and shoves the box and remaining contents aside.) I'll think about it.  
  
Kimmy: Think about what?  
  
Nitz: (Sits up so fast he bumps his head on an overhanging shelf.) Kimmy.  
  
Cal: Hey picture lady. Nitz had been thinking about you.  
  
Kimmy: Really, I'm so flattered. (Walks over to Cal and gives him a big hug.) Oh Cal, I missed you so much.  
  
Cal: (Smiles) Thanks pretty-lady. I missed you so much too. (Hugs her back.)  
  
Kimmy: Do you mind if I talk to Nitz alone for a minute Cal?  
  
Cal: Sure lady. I gotta go around and check how all the ladies are doing. (Humming as he grabs his house coat and sun glasses. Closes the door behind him.)  
  
Kimmy: (Walks over to Nitz and gives him a big hug and a kiss of the cheek.) I missed you all summer. You left that party to early for me to give you my number.  
  
Nitz: Bluh?  
  
Kimmy: It's alright. We have a whole year to figure things out. There so much I want to do, and the State U campus is so romantic. We can organize events together, there's the spring fling. we can have so much fun. I've never had a boyfriend in State U before I-  
  
Nitz: (Starts breathing heavily, gasping for air. Flailing his arms in the air. Kimmy's voice fades into the background and it goes black.)  
  
(The screen fades in again with Cal standing overtop of Nitz.)  
  
*  
  
Pretty Girl: But Cal, I've been dreaming about you all summer. Take me away to a castle in the sky! (She jumps on Cal, but Cal backs away.)  
  
Cal: Sorry pretty lady. I'm not allowed to sleep with ladies on my floor. I'm an RA now!  
  
Pretty Girl: But Cal please! Take me away! (She puckers up facing Cal.)  
  
Cal: (Regretfully) Sorry lady. I have to remember what the Duglar told me.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Dugler: Remember Cal. Being and RA isn't all fun and games. When you wear this house coat, you have a great responsibility.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Cal: See lady?  
  
Pretty Girl: See what Cal? You were just staring into space here for five minutes.  
  
Cal: I'm sorry lady. (Turns to leave, but not without a regretful turn backward and whimpers like a puppy.)  
  
*  
  
(Nitz and Rocko walking around the State U campus together)  
  
Rocko: So then what did you do?  
  
Nitz: Well, that was about when I passed out.  
  
Rocko: (Slaps himself in the face.) You mean you were in an empty room together and you didn't bone her?  
  
Nitz: It's wierd though. I would have dreamed about that moment at any time last year, and it finally came and all I wanted to do was run.  
  
Rocko: Well, there is an easy way to get rid of that fear.  
  
Nitz: (Hopefully) How's that?  
  
Rocko: Just come forward and tell her how you fell. Spend some time alone and think over why that might have happened. I'm sure you;ll find your way.  
  
Nitz: (Pauses looking at Rocko curiously) Wow Rocko.  
  
Rocko: (Snorts, then bursts out laughing,) Just joking. Man, the look on your face was priceless.  
  
Nitz: (Groans)  
  
Rocko: (Wiping a tear and still laughing) No, seriously man. She has a nice ass. Screw her, then run. That's what I always do.  
  
Nitz: Rocko, you haven't had sex since you broke up with your girlfriend in High School.  
  
Rocko: (Stops laughing) Shut up  
  
*  
  
(Gimpy on a similar boat with headphones on. Their blasting Star Wars music. He'd wearing a long cloak. The boat stops at the war deck where all his old floor mates are waiting in salute with Mump at the front. Gimpy gets off the boat and walks beside them.)  
  
Mump: Everything is ready as you asked G-Prime.  
  
Gimpy: The T1 cables?  
  
Mump: Operational  
  
Gimpy: The alpha servers?  
  
Mump: Online  
  
Gimpy: The anti-aircraft turrets?  
  
Mump: (Pauses) Well, sir, the thing is, they were a bit rusty, and-  
  
Gimpy: Forget it. Do you have my chair?  
  
Mump: (Smiles. They walk into the main room. The wall's are lined with computers, and at the far end of the room, a large computer stands with Gimpy's trademark chair in front of it)  
  
Gimpy: (Puts his hands together rubbing them with an evil smile) Everything is transpiring as I have forseen.   
  
(Laughs evily)  
  
~Commercial 


	5. New Beginnings 5

(Scene opens on Cal alone in his room)  
  
Cal: (To himself) What am I gonna do? Can't sleep with ladies on my floor. I love the ladies on my floor the most though, so it isn't fair to the other ladies if I love these ladies more. (Thinks for a long moment.) I've got it!  
  
*  
  
(Scene changes to the Pretty Girl's room where she is sadly staring at numerous pictures of Cal)  
  
Pretty Girl: Oh Cal! How could our love be so tragically cut short. (Pictures are of Cal in the same position in different places and one where he is in the same position with the pretty girl lovingly resting her head on his shoulder) What we had is so beautiful. Love will find a way, won't it?  
  
(Door bursts open. Cal is just wearing his normal clothes.)  
  
Cal: Hey pretty lady.  
  
Pretty Girl: Oh Cal. Why have you come to tease me?  
  
Cal: Oh I haven't come to tease you lady. I came to have sex with you.  
  
Pretty Girl: Oh, but Cal. Your an RA. You said you have responsibility.  
  
Cal: (Shakes head) The house coat comes with responsibility, so as long as I'm not wearing the coat, I can have sex with you! Hooray!  
  
Pretty Girl: (Face brightens) Oh Cal! You've made me so happy! (She runs toward him to hug him, but Cal holds out a hand)  
  
Cal: Oh not right now lady. I just came from having sex. Maybe later.  
  
Pretty Girl: (Looks hurt then upset.) Jerk!  
  
Cal: (Walks out smiling and waving) Bye pretty lady.  
  
Pretty Girl: (Pause) Call me?  
  
*  
  
(Walking along the campus alone at night)  
  
Nitz: (To himself) What should I do? Why don't I like Kimmy?  
  
Eerie Voice: Because your heart is with another . . .  
  
Nitz: (Looking around) Who said that?  
  
(Obi-wan Kenobi appears on Nitz's shoulder)  
  
Obi-wan: Nitz. Your heart is not with Kimmy.  
  
Nitz: What do you mean? I have loved Kimmy since High School.  
  
Obi-wan: Ah, your thoughts betray you.  
  
Nitz: Huh?  
  
Obi-wan: I suggest you try a new strategy. Look with your feelings, not with your head.  
  
Nitz: What?  
  
Obi-wan: (As he is fading away) Your heart will show you the way . . .  
  
Nitz: (To himself) I gotta stop staying up so late  
  
Voice behind: Hey Nitz  
  
Nitz: (Turns around) Bluh, Jesse?  
  
Jesse: Hey champ. How was your summer?  
  
Nitz: Um, pretty good. How about yours?  
  
Jesse: Ah, boring as ever. Had to hang out with old friends from High School  
  
Nitz: Funny, I spend the time at school doing that too  
  
Jesse: (Laughs) Well, whatever works.  
  
Nitz: (Pauses for a moment) Listen Jesse-  
  
Jesse: I think I need to talk first. I'm sorry I flipped out at you. I just forgot it was you.  
  
Nitz: Huh?  
  
Jesse: I sometimes forget who you are, and I forget you have been thinking about Kimmy for practically your whole life, so (Pause) My final stance is, I'm happy you hooked up with her.  
  
Nitz: (Surprised) Oh, well, thanks. (Nitz looks at her for a moment. she smiling at him and Nitz finds his mind wandering. He gets a strange lump in his throat.) Jesse  
  
Jesse: What?  
  
Nitz: Well, there is something else. I was just thinking-  
  
Jesse: (Waves a hand) Forget about it Nitz. There is no need to apologize. Your right. We wouldn't work out, and I'm fine with that. It's good to have a guy friend, right?  
  
Nitz: (Lying) Right, thats-what I was going to say.  
  
Jesse: Cool. Listen, I'm heading off. (Pulls a card out of her pocket) Here's my new number on campus. Gimme a call if you want to hang out some time. Later!  
  
(Jesse walks away leaving Nitz standing alone holding the card.  
  
Nitz: (Looks after her longingfully) Later.  
  
*  
  
(Back in Nitz's room with Cal and Rocko. Gimpy's face appears on screen)  
  
Gimpy: Greetings land dwellers  
  
Rocko: Gimpy, where have you been?  
  
Gimpy: Me and my men have completed our living quarters permanently. (Big smile)  
  
Nitz: So, you took the offshore housing solution?  
  
Gimpy: My whereabouts are now and indefinately top secret. No one shall speak of me or my operations again.  
  
Nitz: Gimpy, how on earth are you going to attend Tech when you have to take a boat every day to get there?  
  
Gimpy: Well, since last year I took most of my classes online anyways, I figured that me and my men could just continue in the same way on this dock.  
  
Cal: And I learned that I can be two Cals. The normal Cal, and the Calster, so no pretty ladies get hurt.  
  
Rocko: Shut up Cal.  
  
Nitz: (Looking around) I guess it all starts now.  
  
Cal: Hooray!  
  
Rocko: This years gonna kick as. I can tell.  
  
Nitz: Hmmmm  
  
*  
  
(Room is empty. Cal is asleep and Nitz is laying in his bed with his eyes open.)  
  
Nitz: (Gets up from chair. Goes to the box by his bed and picks out the picture of Kimmy. With a little grimace, he laid it by his computer, and with a satisfied nod, crawls back into bed.)  
  
~Credits  
  
*The first episode of their Sophmore year. I don't know how close to the make I hit, but I thought it was ok. Tell me what you thought, and I'll do my best to make subsequent episodes as good as I can. 


End file.
